A night out at Angelo's
by totallymeagain
Summary: This is a Charlie and Brax one shot. They are seeing each other secretly and have lots of fun doing that. It involves some Ruby and Casey as well. Rated M for a reason! Hope you enjoy it!


**Hi everyone, I just wanted to do this story. It helped me get through the 'Esther leaving drama' for the night. It was therapeutic for me and I hope it can help other Charlie and Brax fans in some sort of way. I hope you will like it, it is only an idea that came to my mind a few hours ago. I hope you enjoy it. I wrote this late at night, so I couldn't help but write a 'sexy scene'. Please be warned, if you don't like that, don't read it. But I sure hope you don't have a problem with that and that will like this one-shot.**

**This is a Charlie and Brax story. It is set a little bit back in time. Charlie and Brax are seeing secretly seeing each other. At first they both thought it was just about sex, but it soon became more than that. The longer they are apart the more time they want to spend with each other, which is not always possible. Charlie has some ideas about Brax's criminal affairs, but she can't help herself falling for him… big time. Angelo (yes, this story includes him, but who knows me won't mind he is in… I can't help but describing him as an idiot) has a lot of suspicions about Brax, mainly because he feels he is losing his restaurant to him. Angelo is not together with Nicole. Oh, and Brax, Heath and Casey still live with momma Cheryl.**

**I think that is all you should know… Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Ruby and Casey came home from the diner and they wanted to spend some time together at her place. Casey had his arm around Ruby when they entered the living room, only to find Charlie sitting there on the couch in her tracksuit eating ice cream. 'God Charlie' Ruby said as she felt she needed to get her mum out of the house 'Don't you have anything better to do at night than to sit here watching telly?'. 'Not really' Charlie explained, Brax was working and she had the night off so there was not a lot more she could do. 'Why don't you go out and have some fun' Ruby proposed. 'Why?' Charlie asked suspiciously 'Do you two want me out of here?'. 'I am staying out of this' Casey proclaimed, he had learnt to let Ruby handle her mother on her own, but of course he hoped Ruby could convince Charlie'.<p>

'We are not' Ruby said honestly 'But we…'. Casey gave her a stern look. 'Okay, I think you should go out more often' Ruby continued 'Go out, have some drinks, have sex'. 'Ruby!' Charlie called out. 'Oh come on Charlie' Ruby defended herself 'You know if you don't do it enough, you might forget how to do it'. 'That is crazy' Charlie told her, wishing Ruby had not just said what she had heard. 'No, it is not' Ruby answered her mother 'What do you think Case?'. 'I am staying out of this' he mentioned casually 'I'll have an apple'. 'Casey!' Ruby said angrily 'Some help here'.

As Casey came back with the apple he want to sit next to Charlie on the couch. 'Trust me' Casey started 'This is as embarrassing for me as it is for you, but I kind of like your daughter so here we go'. 'You are an adult and you are nice, smart, good-looking… of course, Ruby takes after you' he continued 'And single as well, so why don't you have sex like… all the time!'. 'Casey!' Charlie yelled out. 'What?' Casey replied 'My brothers have sex like all time, they constantly bring girls home!'. 'What!' Charlie yelled out again, whilst all she could think about was: does Brax take other women home?. 'As a matter of speaking of course' Casey explained 'But yeah… Heath's latest fling slept over last night, I remember her… we went to primary school together'. Ruby widened her eyes, but Casey continued to make his point. 'And Brax… yeah, he doesn't want me seeing his conquests, so he usually kicks them out very early in the morning, I used to hear him doing that better though… he must have gotten good at sneaking them out' Casey told them. Charlie had a confused look on her face, what did Casey just say about Brax? Every time she hears his name, she stops thinking. She felt like she went red as well, but the kids probably didn't notice.

'Look Charlie' Ruby stepped in, sensing Casey's input was not going to help here. 'We just want you to have fun, go out, enjoy yourself' Ruby tried one last time 'And I promise that if you bring a guy home I will wait to get out of my bedroom in the morning till he is gone'. Charlie had to smile, she forgot how persuasive Ruby could be. 'Alright' Charlie gave in 'I am going, just going to get ready'.

'I can't believe that worked' Casey whispered. 'I know!' Ruby said not so quietly 'I didn't think it was going to work after the whole internet date thing'. 'Yeah what happened to that guy?' Casey asked curiously. 'Don't know' Ruby answered 'Don't think he lived up to her expectations'. 'She is that high maintenance?' Casey asked his girlfriend in disbelief. Ruby nodded. 'I heard some conversations with her and Bianca and Leah' Ruby explained 'Angelo really couldn't give her what she wanted'. 'You serious, haha!' Casey said with a big smile on his face, Brax and Heath didn't like the guy, so neither did he.

As Charlie made herself ready, she knew where she was going. Brax had the night shift at Angelo's so she might as well spend some time there. Angelo would probably be working as well, but that shouldn't stop her from going over there. As Charlie had to work during the day and Brax at night, they hadn't seen each other all day and Charlie was starting to go nuts. She decided to have some fun tonight, just like Ruby asked her to. She put on one of her sexiest tight dresses and a pair of high heels. She quickly fixed her hair and make-up. As she looked in the mirror she knew she would be turning heads tonight… especially Brax's.

'Oh my god' Ruby yelled out as she saw Charlie entering the room again. 'What is wrong?' Charlie asked innocently, knowing exactly what Ruby meant. 'Yeah, remind me to put in some ear plugs tonight' Ruby stated, still staring at Charlie. 'Come one Rubes' Charlie said amused 'I am going to have great time, don't you worry about me'. 'I am not worried' Ruby replied 'Not worried at all, although maybe about Colleen when she sees you in that dress'. Casey laughed as he continued to watch tv, he couldn't be bothered about the girl's conversation. 'Good thing that Colleen is probably in bed then' Charlie answered 'Okay, you two, play nice and don't do anything I wouldn't do'. Ruby nodded and took a seat next to Casey. 'But you are so going to do it' Ruby mumbled.

Angelo's was pretty crowded, there were only a few seats empty at the bar. Angelo was standing behind it and Brax was serving some customers when Charlie made her big entrance. She immediately caught Brax's attention, although she didn't look at him. She just moved over to the bar, confident and sexy. 'Waw' Angelo mumbled 'What are you doing here?'. 'I am here to have drink' Charlie stated 'Can I get a white wine please?'. Angelo stared at his ex for about 30 seconds longer until he poured her a glass.

'What are you doing here all by yourself?' Brax asked, he tried to sound casual, but the crack in his voice kind of gave away his nervousness. 'Having a glass of wine' she told him. 'And my man Angelo gave it to you?' Brax said cheekily hitting Angelo on the shoulder. But that one didn't care about Brax's mocking around this time, he was busy staring at Charlie's breasts. He didn't remember they were that big. 'Yo man, table 3 wants to pay the bill' Brax told Angelo as he knew exactly what he was looking at. 'You give it to them then' Angelo said annoyed. 'They are your table' Brax pointed out, he wasn't going to let Angelo continue to look at his girlfriend like that, he saw more and more desire in Angelo's eyes every second. 'Fine!' Angelo grinned through his teeth as he took off with the bill, frustrated and horny.

'You look so hot' Brax whispered to her, trying to take advantage of Angelo being on the other side of the room. 'Thanks' Charlie said as she licked her lips 'I am here to have some fun'. 'Really?' he asked, playing along with her 'Watch out for our Italian guy though… he is undressing you with his eyes'. 'Who says I mind that?' Charlie asked as she touched her lips with her finger. 'Na, just wanted to warn you' Brax replied, he was not going to let her win… there was no way he was going to show her how jealous he was 'You know, I might not be around when he jumps you'. He took a plate of the bar and brushed past Charlie, he checked if he hadn't left anything behind the bar so he could lean over the bar, leaning against Charlie, secretly touching her thigh. Charlie gazed into his eyes and couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Charlie stayed at the bar for a while. Brax went back to work, he was not going to show her what her presence did to him. He had to focus all his attention on his work in order to make his erection disappear. He was secretly scared Angelo would notice he got turned on by his ex-girlfriend. And even the thought of Angelo being Charlie's ex made him shiver. Angelo had touched her, had kissed her, had sucked her, had licked her and had fucked her. But the thought that all that is now his privilege made him happy again, he was now the one to fulfill Charlie's fantasies, boy was that an amazing feeling. And boy, that didn't last long, just thinking about her gave him a hard on… again.

Angelo tried to have a conversation with Charlie, he didn't seem to notice that was not why she came there for. She conveniently picked up her phone from her purse and started texting DB. _I__think__you__are__out__of__wine_she sent to him. Brax was confused at first when he read the message, but when he saw Charlie making her way out of the restaurant, he knew what she meant. Brax casually put everything down and walked towards the exit. As he marched through the corridor, he suddenly felt a hand on his arm and another one around his neck. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know who it was, he kissed her with all passion he had in him.

Brax moved his hands up and down her body. She started moaning in pleasure. 'Come here' Brax managed as he panted heavily. He pulled her into the store room and pressed her with one hand up against the door. 'God, I have missed you' she moaned as she lifted her leg up. 'You don't know what you are doing to me Charlie' he managed between kisses 'I don't think the erection between my legs is ever going away'. 'Lets see about that' she said fiercely, her hands around his neck as he sucked her neck.

She trembled so much she barely got his zipper open. He quickly lifted her dress up and sled his hand underneath it. He moaning got heavier as his hand came closer and closer to the center of her body. She placed her hand against his cock. She could feel him getting even harder with the feeling of her hand around it. He stripped off her panties in one quick movement. He looked down to it laying on the floor and he whispered in her ear 'You are soaking wet'. 'Have sex with me then' she replied quickly as she took his head into her both hands and pressed his lips on hers again. Their tongues couldn't possibly be any deeper in each other's mouths, their bodies closely pressed together.

His right hand moved down to her hip. He grabbed her thighs as she found it harder to breath. His finger soon found her swollen clit and he rubbed it with passion. He looked into Charlie's eyes to see what he what doing to her. She immediately yelled out his name as he sled a finger in her. She managed to strip his pants and boxers off and started toying with his ball. She took his entire length into her hands and gently massaged it. 'Oh god' Brax screamed out. Brax picked up the pace to rub her clit. 'Please' she begged him. Charlie picked up the pace to stroke his cock as well. He took her hand off his cock, a few seconds longer and he would have come right there. He lifted both her legs up against his waist. He leaned her up against the door. Charlie cried out in ecstasy, thinking about what he was about to do to her. He finally let his manhood inside her. 'Oh, god' Brax stuttered when he felt her hot body around his length. 'Brax, I need you' Charlie called out. He loved her like that: needy and clingy. To the outside she was this strong stable woman, but when she was alone with him, she needed him to give her what she wanted… and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Brax started thrusting, harder and harder. 'More Brax' Charlie exclaimed, instinctively lifting her head up, as if she was already is seventh heaven. Brax knew she was so close, or at least he hoped so: he couldn't hold out much longer. He moved even closer to her, causing his cock to go deeper inside her. That certainly had its effect as she started yelling 'Yes, yes, yes'. He pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth. Her legs went weak and Brax held on to her as her orgasm came over her. She held on to the back of his neck as she rode out of her orgasm, hanging on to him as she continued to breath heavily. Brax had continued to thrust inside here, however, he quickly screamed out his own release. He was exhausted, that woman was going to give him a heart attack someday if she continued to seduce him like that.

They both held on to each other as they caught their breath. Charlie was the first one to try to say something but failed. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out of it. Brax gently lay a finger on her lips 'I know' he whispered, 'God, I know'. They hugged for a few seconds until they heard footsteps that brought them back to reality. The footsteps quickly faded, but both knew they had to get back sometime. As Brax pulled his pants up again and closed his belt, Charlie picked her wet underwear off the floor. She put it cheekily in the back pocket of his pants. 'Something to remember me by' she said as she licked her lips again. He hit himself over the head, 'Now, I am never going to fall asleep tonight'. 'Who said anything about sleeping?' Charlie asked as she rubbed her body against the door 'I am not gone yet'. She moved closer against him and placed her arms around his neck. 'I am going to need to see if you can top that' she whispered giving him a wink.

Brax kissed her passionately again, his hands were all over her body. He pitched her bum and she left out a little squeal. 'Okay, I'll have a look, just a second' they heard Angelo saying as he came closer and closer to the store room. Brax ordered Charlie to stay behind the door as he opened it himself. 'Brax' an oblivious Angelo said in surprise as he hung up his phone 'What are you doing here? I have been searching you, you know you can't run off like that in the middle of your shift'. 'Relax mate' Brax reassured him 'I was just checking on some supplies, it is all good'. Brax stepped out of the store room and persuaded Angelo to come back to the restaurant with him. Charlie, who was still inside, let out a sigh in relief.

Angelo went back behind the bar and Brax started cleaning some tables. Most customers had already left and the place was gotten rather empty. 'You know, I can lock up if you want to' Brax suggested. 'You?' Angelo asked in disbelief. 'Yeah, go on, before I change my mind' Brax tried to convince him. 'Alright then' Angelo agreed 'Oh, Charlie probably left her purse here, I should take it back to her'. Brax had to stop him, the only reason why Angelo wanted to take Charlie's purse back to her was to see her again… and god knows what else he wanted to do with her if he got the opportunity.

'She called to say she was going to pick it up in the morning, she was too tired to come back' Brax tried, not sure Angelo would buy it 'She is probably in bed right now, so…'. 'Why did she call you?' Angelo asked sounding offended. 'I guess she couldn't reach you' Brax said casually as he continued to clean some tables 'Go on, I will lock up'. Angelo left after giving Brax a warning look.

'Oh god' Charlie yelled out as she entered the restaurant 'That was so close!'. 'That was so hot, you mean' Brax corrected her. Charlie saw that there were still 4 customers in the restaurant. She decided to go back to her seat and wait patiently for those 4 to leave. There was no doubt in her mind that Brax was going to make it worth the wait… She glanced over him seductively as she sipped her glass… their eyes met… and that moment they fell even deeper in love with each other.

**_This was my story, hope you liked it. I guess all the other new Charlie and Brax-stories inspired me to write another one myself. I haven't written this to get reviews, but I always love some nice comments. Thank you for reading and to everyone who wants to write a story him/herself… please go for it, if you write it with your heart, it will be amazing._**


End file.
